


the colors of Revolution

by brightblackholes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Colors, M/M, Poetry, Revolution, excessive use of abstract descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes/pseuds/brightblackholes
Summary: What can a drunkard(what cani)know about Revolution?Only that which an artist may learnfrom careful glimpsesa poem about revolution (but maybe more about Enjolras)Written for writer's month day 8: colors





	the colors of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month day 8: colors
> 
> I'm not overly confident in poetry, but somehow this was asking to be written.

What can a drunkard  
(what can _i_)  
know about Revolution?  
Only that which an artist may learn  
from careful glimpses (never looking for  
too long)  
of a Revolutionary, and  
who better to observe than You?

i have seen entire Revolutions played out  
in Your eyes  
so rarely turned towards me.  
the   
_ hard steel_  
in Your gaze, or the  
_ fire_  
In Your voice as You ask me  
why i am even here.

What can a cynic  
(what can _i_)  
know about the ideal world You strive for?  
Only that which a blind man may learn  
from turning towards the light (which  
You radiate)  
Only that which an artist may learn   
of _colors_,  
and who is more vibrant here than You?

You say the colors of revolution are  
_Red_  
the dawn of a new world  
_Black_  
the end of a long night  
my Darling,  
(not that you are _mine_,  
nor that i have earned the right to call you _Darling_)  
for all You see, You do not know _colors_  
the way a  
(drunk)  
(cynic)  
artist does.

i beg to differ  
(are You surprised?)

The colors of Revolution are  
_Red_  
the blood splattered on your lips  
_Gray_  
the smoke from Your gun, swirling in the air  
_Gold_  
Your hair when the sunlight moves through

If You catch me watching,  
(glances and glimpses)  
know that i can’t help how my artist’s eye  
is drawn to the most vibrant Art in the room.  
(there is a reason i refer to you as  
_ Apollo_, _lightandsunandart,_  
although Art will never love the artist as much)

Except

  
Maybe a Revolution is defined by the color of   
_ Your head held in mine_  
_ the glint of white teeth in Your challenging smile_  
_ the pastels asking “do You permit it?”_   


When they kill Us,  
maybe love can be colored _blood red_, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
